It is often required that precious gems, jewelry, small parts, and the like need to be kept in a safe place where they may be prevented from scattering, and still be displayed for inspection. Without a means for holding and displaying the gems and the like, there is a greater risk of material loss due to dropping the articles and not being able to find them again. Combined with this is the need to have these articles always on display, as for a prospective customer in the case of a merchandiser, or as for a watch repairman to see the part he is in need of, and other similar circumstances where both the need for visual display is combined with the need for safe and protected keeping.